Falls and Feelings
by crownjules78
Summary: Set right after the argument. Will an encounter one night make these two realize their love for each other sooner? My first fanfic. Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Falls and Feelings

Maria ran upstairs, dripping wet, but happy. She could stay! _'This has been the only time my outspokenness has not affected me in a bad way.'_ She thought as she went inside her room to change.

Walking back into the sitting room, Georg also had a smile on his face. Maria had truly helped him reestablish his relationship with his children. He promised himself then and there that he would make sure to spend more time with them.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The children had gone outside to play, and were ecstatic when their father came outside, wanting to join them. Maria just sat there watching them, smiling at how much effort the Captain was putting in to restoring the family closeness they once had.

After the excitement of playing outside, they all went back inside for dinner. Georg interacted with his children throughout the meal, and also keeping conversation with the Baroness and Uncle Max. After all, they were his guests.

Maria, after putting the children to bed, went for a stroll around the lake. _'It's getting late, I should go inside.' _It was very dark out and you could hardly see a thing. Before she knew it, she found herself leveled to the ground. She tried to get up but couldn't. She cried out in pain.

"Fraulein, are you alright? What happened?" Georg asked, urgency and care evident in his tone of voice.

"Sir, I-I tripped on that big rock over there. I'm okay Captain." She tried to prove that statement by standing up, only she couldn't. She tried but she winced out in pain as she felt herself fall back down-until two strong arms caught her. Without a second thought, Georg scooped her up into his arms. Her ankle hurt badly, so she didn't even protest. Instinctively she threw her arms around his neck. As they reached the door, Georg discovered it was locked. Muttering a few curses under his breath, he thought of what to do. He then remembered the window to his study was open.

Maria was hardly paying attention. All of her thoughts were occupied on the strong and comforting arms that were holding her.

"Fraulein, do you think you could get through this window? I'll help you in, and there is a chair here right by the wall." Maria nodded. She hardly had to do anything as Georg expertly lifted the window more open, while still holding Maria.

He tried as gently as possible to lift her and help her though the window best he could. Maria hopped two steps to the chair and collapsed upon it. In just a few seconds, Georg was inside too, carefully lifting her injured foot onto the foot rest.

"Will you be okay while I go get ice for you?" Georg asked, concern still in his voice. Again, Maria nodded. She couldn't keep her mind off how she felt when he held her. She missed that safe comforting feeling. In a few minutes, Georg was back with the ice, holding it to her now swollen ankle.

"It just looks like a bad sprain, Maria. Nothing broken." He said softly as he looked up to smile at her. "It will get better soon. You need to rest now." She didn't have time to reply before he swept her up in his arms again.

"Now, we wouldn't want you to fall again, would we? No objection, Maria. You need to rest your ankle and relax." And Maria didn't make objections. The feelings she felt when she was close to him made her forget about her swollen ankle. He carried her up to her room and laid her gently on the bed. He grabbed a pillow to elevate her foot and placed the ice back on her ankle.

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate you helping me." She said, looking up ad smiling nervously.

"It was my pleasure, Maria." Maria blushed. _'Why did I say that?'_ Georg thought. _'She makes me feel as if I were in school again.' _

Then there was silence. Both were lost in their thoughts until Georg said, "Well, it's late. You need plenty of rest. I'll let the children know in the morning to let you sleep in."

"Really Captain I'm-"

"No excuses Maria. You need to take it easy and allow for your ankle to heal. And please, when we're alone, there is no need for formalities."

"Thank you." She said softly. "Goodnight Capt - Georg." She said smiling.

"Goodnight Maria."


	2. Chapter 2

Georg walked down the hall to his bedroom. How was he ever going to sleep now? Maria – as he began to call her, instead of Fraulein – was in his thoughts constantly. He discovered he was starting to feel something he hadn't felt for a long while. Maria was in his dreams as he finally drifted off to sleep. At the other end of the hall, Maria dreamed of him too.

Maria woke up with s start. She got up but winced as she felt the pain of her ankle. Now she remembered she had fallen last night. The Captain – er, Georg – had helped her, she thought with a smile. She looked off dreamily. _'Wait, what am I doing?'_ she thought. _'I'm going to be a nun! Besides, it's not like anything happened. He was just being nice.' _She mumbled to herself. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to start the day. She stopped by to look at the clock. _'10:00! Oh gosh!' _She ran quickly, well as fast as she could while limping, and bumped into something. She could feel herself falling, until those familiar arms caught her. "Woah there Maria! You need to be careful. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again." He said the last two lines with so much concern it made her heart melt. "I'm okay Captain. Besides, you caught me didn't you?" She answered back smiling. "Indeed I did Fraulein". He was smiling also. Maria noticed how he said Fraulein differently. It seemed more like a term of endearment. Maria blushed and flashed him another smile. They stood there gazing at each other until – "Georg!" The Baroness called from downstairs. "Well, Maria, if you'll excuse me-"

"Of course Captain, I need to go tend to the children now." As they both hurried down the stairs, about to part ways, Georg said "And Maria-" "Yes Captain?" "There is a plate of food for you in the kitchen." "Thank you." She said sincerely with a smile as they went about their day, having thoughts of the other in their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

After she ate her breakfast, Maria went straight away to tend to the children. When she got there, Marta and Gretl came to hug her.

"We missed you Fraulein Maria!"

"Well, I missed you all too!" She answered back, putting her arms around the girls.

"Father said not to wake you….What happened to your ankle Fraulein?" Brigitta inquired, always the attentive one.

Maria started to smile, thinking about how she was "rescued by a brave sea captain". The children looked at her questioningly.

"Oh! It's just a slight sprain children. I'm fine."

"How did you sprain it?" asked Louisa.

"Oh I-I just fell down the stairs. I'm fine."

Louisa looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then returned to her work. _'Now why did I say that?'_ Maria thought. _'It's not like anything happened!'_

After they finished their studies, Maria took them outside, asking them what they wanted to do.

"Fraulein Maria, can we go up to your mountain today?" Gretl asked.

Kurt piped in, "Gretl, Fraulein Maria has a sprained ankle. She can't walk up there!"

All the children tried not to show their disappointment at not being able to go, but Maria saw through it. She didn't like to see them upset. Besides, they hadn't been able to go back there since their first time. Yes, she could manage herself.

"Children, grab the things you want to bring. We are going up to my mountain!"

Joy was evident in their faces, until Liesl frowned. "Are you sure you'll be okay Fraulein?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be perfectly fine Liesl. Now, let's go pack up the food."

Unknowingly to Maria at that time, Marta slipped away to go see her father. Georg at on the terrace, not even paying attention to what Elsa was saying.

"Georg? Hello?"

Georg snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Sorry darling."

"Nevermind…." Said Elsa with a fake smile, looking at him curiously and wondering what it was he was thinking about that made him so distracted.

Marta shyly came and stood at the door. Max noticed and motioned to Georg. Georg looked over and saw his shy young daughter peeking out the door. He walked up and knelt down beside her.

"Did you need something Marta?" he asked in a soft tone, completely different than he used to speak to his children.

"Yes Father, well…"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Well, we are going up to Fraulein Maria's mountain and I wanted to know if you would like to come with us?" Georg looked at her and wondered how he had ever denied her anything before.

"Of course! I would love to Marta." Her anxious look turned into a smile.

No one saw Maria as she hid behind the door, having witnessed the whole encounter between the father and daughter. She smiled at how Georg- 'When did I start thinking of him as that?' –had changed.

Georg turned around to face Max and The Baroness. "You don't mind do you Elsa?" She didn't even get to speak before Max replied,

"I'll keep her company, Georg." Elsa through a glare at him which Georg didn't catch.

"Thank you, Max. And, for once, try and be charming?" He walked over to Elsa, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'll have lunch with you tomorrow darling. Besides, I doubt you would want to eat off a mountain right?"

"Yes, I'll stay here Georg! Max can keep me company today and I'll look forward to tomorrow with you."

Georg grabbed his daughter's hand and started to go down the stairs. Maria noticed and rushed down the stairs as fast as she could with her hurt ankle. She wasn't fast enough.

"Fraulein?" Georg said smirking at her. She realized he knew she'd been eavesdropping.

"Sorry for disappearing Fraulein Maria, but I wanted to ask Father to join us. You don't mind do you?" she asked timidly.

"No, of course I don't mind Marta." She said looking at Georg and smiling. At that moment the rest of the children arrived carrying the picnic basket and a few toys.

"Father? You're going to join us?" asked Louisa.

"If it's alright with you all."

Exclamations of excitement were heard from all the children as they headed up to the mountain. All of the children walked ahead of the adults, Liesl leading them all. Maria felt the pain of her ankle, but tried her hardest to hide it. As she took the next step, she couldn't keep herself from letting out a gasp because of the pain. Georg turned to her and noticed how she was struggling.

"Here, Maria, lean on me." Georg told her.

"Really Captain, my ankle is almost healed-"But Georg wasn't going to be fooled. He put his arms around her to help her get the pressure off her ankle. They finally reached the mountain and Georg gently helped her sit down onto the picnic blanket.

"Father, will you play ball with us?" asked Kurt.

Georg turned to Maria. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you, Captain." She said as she flashed that bright smile of hers.

As Georg, Kurt, Louisa, and Friedrich played ball, Brigitta read a book as usual while Liesl helped Marta and Gretl pick flowers. Maria just sat there, smiling at the father who was reconnecting his relationship with his children.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fraulein Maria."

Maria turned to see Gretl and Marta bonding towards her, Liesl strolling behind them.

"We made you a necklace out of these flowers! Liesl helped us. Do you like it?" Gretl asked. "Oh yes girls I love it!" she exclaimed as she put it around her neck. Just then Georg came up the hill, sneaking up on the two girls. They giggled with delight as he spun them around in his strong arms. Maria could not hide her huge smile as she watched this encounter.

Georg came over and sat down beside her on the blanket, breathing heavily. "How was the game, Captain?" Maria asked. She turned to look to him, and suddenly realized just how close they were. As she gazed at him she noticed how the usually formal sea captain was now all disheveled. She liked this casual more carefree side of him. The sounds of the children were no longer heard by the adults as Georg leaned in to finally do what they both wanted. Maria felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest. They snapped out of their moment by Kurt coming up the hill, his hand rubbing his stomach. Behind him walked Friedrich (in his shorts!) followed by the rest of the children.

"Fraulein Maria, Father, can we please eat our lunch now?" inquired Kurt, dramatically referring to how his stomach was empty.

"Of-of course! Yes, come sit children." Answered Maria, still not over her bit of shock at what almost transpired. As they were packing up the leftover food (which was not much because Kurt was, well, Kurt!) Georg suggested they head back home. All of them were getting tired so none of them complained. Maria and Georg hadn't spoken to each other at all. Georg did however notice Maria glance at him a few times, and vice-versa. Liesl also noticed these glances as well.

Hours later, Maria wandered out onto the terrace, lost in thought. '_Every time he comes near me I get this feeling I've never experienced.' _ She let out a small sigh. She didn't notice someone else had come outside until she jumped at the touch of a hand on her arm. _His _hand.

"I'm sorry Maria I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay Captain."

"Georg."

"Georg." She corrected with a shy smile.

"It's such a beautiful evening." She said as she looked up at the sky. "You know, one of my favorite things is-"

"Skies full of stars." They said in unison. She looked at him with a bit of shock.

"How did you-"

"To be honest with you, I actually heard all you said the night of the thunderstorm. When I saw the children running to your room, I was furious. I started to barge in right from the beginning but something stopped me. I remembered how the children used to seek comfort from Agatha and I during thunderstorms. Then there was still that beast inside of me and the rage took over. I am sorry for overreacting that night. The children were scared, and that should be an exception in the rules. I'm still ashamed of the person I was then…."

Maria was almost speechless. "Oh, Captain…what matters now is that you have a good relationship with your children. And despite what you might think the children have forgiven you. All they wanted was your love and attention and now they have that." She gave him a smile and put her hand over his.

"Thank you Maria."

"There's no need to thank me Georg. You're the one who put the effort to reestablish your relationship with your children and-"

"But Maria, I would never have changed if it weren't for you coming along. _You_ changed me. _You _helped me out of that ghostly state I was in. _You…_" He turned to her and grabbed both her hands.

"You showed me how to love again." Georg stepped closer, letting go of her hand to touch her cheek. She knew what was coming. She leaned in to his touch as he leaned it further to kiss her. It was gentle but still passionate. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there like that looking up at the stars together until Maria lifted her head.

"I love you." She adjusted herself to face him and initiated her –very passionate- first kiss. Georg was pleasantly surprised and had no objections. They seemed to continue the pattern of kissing then gazing at the stars for a while, until Georg spoke.

"It's very late now my love. You should get some rest."

"As much as I don't want this night to end, I have to agree with you. I'm rather tired!" Georg kissed her forehead before they leisurely walked together up the stairs. They parted ways after they shared one last kiss.

"Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight."


End file.
